What Had Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: One-Shot Gift for AspergianStoryTeller. Riko don't know how she was end up in this kind of awkward situation. One moment she was searching for the record and another she was staring at the junior duo screwing each other brains out! But for some reason, she can't take her of them. KuroKaga. Uke!Kagami


Title: What Had Been Seen Cannot Been Unseen.

Summary: Riko don't know how she was end up in this kind of awkward situation. One moment she was searching for the record and another she was staring at the junior duo screwing each other brains out! But for some reason, she can't take her of them.

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Pairing: KurokoxKagami

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humour

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... I don't need to write a fanfiction, do I?

Warnings: BoyxBoy, OOC-ness, Lemon, Riko' major nose-bleed

* * *

Riko suck in a harsh breath. A drop of sweat streaming down her cheek. She shallow her saliva when the moans and grunts from the other side louder. She wonders again how she had end up in this kind of situation.

**~~~~~~HALF AN HOUR BEFORE~~~~~~~**

Her footsteps echoed along the quiet hallway. She jogged towards the basketball club changing room. String of curse slipped from her small lips. "Ugh, how can I forget about that record book? And it's already past 10. I know should call Junpei earlier."

Riko put on a relieve smile after finally reached in front of the changing room door. Shivering slightly from the darkness, she creak open the door slowly. She turns on the lamp before close the door behind her.

The basketball coach reaches for her locker and search for the long black book. It's not too long until she found the book. She stares at the book before closing the locker. Walking towards the door, she heard footsteps and voices. Out of instinct, she slipped her petite figure between the row of locker and the wall.

Suddenly, she realizes what she had done, she whispers to herself, '_Why am I hiding? It's not like I'm an intruder or anything_.' She shrugs and tries to slip out when the door and familiar voices circle around the small room. The voices seem angry though.

"How could you bring that thing to school and forget about it nonetheless!?"

"... I'm sorry..."

"Don't make that face to me!"

From the corner of the lockers, Riko press her head to hear clearly. _'Oh, it's Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun. What are they doing here? Probably to pick something they forgot.'_

"... Is it there?"

"...Yes, I found it..."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go now-GYAAH!"

The loud banging noise of metal and body clashed hurt Riko's ears. She shut her eyes and covers her ears from it. Slowly, she open her eyes and glance at the corner and surprise to see the dark red haired junior trapped between the mush shorter teal haired teen arms.

"What are we rushing for Kagami-kun? If you really can't wait, we can just do it here. And we got the lube already."

Riko hold back the shiver that had crawled to her spine after hearing the somehow deep and seductive voice. Screaming internally, she wonders how Kuroko could ever do that kind of voice. She can feel her cheeks warming.

"W-Wait, Kuroko! Y-You don't mean we do _**'it'**_ here right?!"

The look that Kuroko give says everything.

**~~~~~~~~CURRENTLY~~~~~~~~~**

Aida Riko eyes almost popping out as she stare at the... intimate actions. She choke on her breath when she look how easily Kuroko's cock sliding in and out from the hole. She startle when she felt something had leak from her nose. Wiping it, she almost jump in shock at the sticky red liquid on her fingers

But she pays the blood any mind as she wipes it carelessly with her sleeve. Ignoring her still bleeding nose, she continues to watch the steamy view. If been ask while ago if she want to leave the room, she will answer with repeatedly nodding her head while crying joyously but thing changes.

An idea popped from her brain suddenly. She grabs her cell in her skirt pocket and search for video record application. She adjusts the camera to facing the hot duo before push the record button.

Riko shallow her saliva nervously as her camera records everything. She was feeling guilty yet she didn't. Excitement replace her guiltiness as she watches Kagami's face was red and his eyes half lidded. His mouth parted slightly as delicious moans coming out. The basketball coach swears that was the most sexy and lewd voice she had ever heard. Her saliva almost dripping out from her mouth.

After what it seems like forever, Kuroko muttered something as he thrust all of his length deep inside of Kagami. The dark red head eyes wide open as his tongue sticking out before he cum. The two catch their breath before sharing a sloppy wet kiss.

As the two cleaning their mess, Riko quietly hide behind the locker. She slightly snickers at the small one-sided argument, courtesy of Kagami.

"Look! I told you not to do it here! Now we have to clean this mess!"

"...Sorry, Kagami-kun. But, you like it don't you?"

"What did you say?!"

Riko wince when she heard the painful whacking noise. Kagami must had hit Kuroko. When she was sure the two had gone when the lights switch off and the door was close. Surprisingly or not, she didn't felt scare or whatsoever. After fully confident the voices had gone she take out the phone and play the sinful video again. She doesn't know gay sex was this sexy!

To concentrate on the video, she didn't hear the door open as someone walk towards her hiding spot. When shadow looms over her and sharp stare creeping at her does she realize someone was standing beside her. Slowly, she looks up.

"Riko-san."

* * *

A/N: LOL, the end! Can you feel the cliff hanger-y aura? Let's just say that Kuroko want the video data and yada yada. I hope you enjoy!

**REVIEWS ARE APPRICIATED**


End file.
